The Pretender
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: The secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready? teen fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Pretender**

**Summary: The secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready? -The Foo Fighters**

**A/N: I know there are a lot of Bones High School fics, but I wanted to write one based purely on Brennan, without the rest of the cast. This is gonna be a very dark, angsty fic, so if that bothers you, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. **

**

* * *

**Temperance Brennan sat in the passenger seat of the silver sedan, her arms crossed, her jaw set. Her worn out Converse on her feet, worn out jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. The rest of her possessions sat in the seat behind her. Next to her sat her case worker, she was tapping out the tune to some Beatles song that played on the radio. Temperance pushed herself back harder against the seat, wishing that it would swallow her whole. She was alone. She was unwanted.

Russ had left her, he couldn't take care of her, why should he? He was only nineteen, he wanted to go out with his friends and go to parties. Her parents didn't want her, obviously. They had left her, they had left her and they didn't come back.

Temperance gritted her teeth tighter, breathing deeply through her nose, picking at a loose thread on her jeans, she would not cry. Tears were irrational. They did you no good. Every action had an equal and opposite reaction, what was the reaction to tears? Sympathy? She didn't want that. She was stronger than that.

"I think you're gonna like this family Temperance." Her case worker, Lynette said. Lynette was an overly happy person, always wearing a smile on her face.

Temperance didn't respond, they'd be just like the others. This was her third home in just a couple months. She hadn't even spent a week at her last house, what was she doing wrong? She didn't speak, she did her school work, what more could they ask for?

"I know you wanted to stay in your old town," Lynette kept talking, not even realizing the lack of response from the sullen teen, "But I think you'll like Northville... the high school has a good science program."

"Have you heard from Officer Davison?" Temperance spoke, her tone even, lack of emotion left every word hollow.

"Temperance... we discussed this." Lynette glanced at her as she turned left onto a dirt road.

"I know. They closed the case, but Officer Davison said he'd keep his ears open. Has he heard anything?" Temperance asked, all she wanted to do was go home.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, nothing." Lynette said, pulling into a gravel driveway. The yard was filled with toys, a few children were playing on the swings, "The Johnson's mainly take in little kids, but they agreed to let you stay with them."

"How nice.." Temperance muttered as Lynette parked.

"Temperance." Lynette placed a hand on her arm, "Give them a shot."

"No." Temperance pulled her arm away and got out of the car, grabbing her garbage bag of possessions, she slammed the door shut, waiting for Lynette at the front bumper. Temperance followed Lynette up to the front porch, a woman sat in a long summer dress on the front porch.

"You must be Temperance!" The woman jumped up to greet her, "I'm Bonnie Johnson."

Temperance gave a single nod.

"My Husband Michael will be home later, he's workin' at the foundry." Bonnie explained, her makeup was over done, her feet were bare and her hair was coated so thickly in hairspray that a hurricane wouldn't blow it down.

"Temperance, you're in good hands. I'll check in next week." Lynette said and squeezed her shoulder, leaving them on the porch.

"Well I bet you're waiting to see your room, ain't ya?" Bonnie asked, grabbing Temperance's bag of clothes and books. She lead her into the house, through the living room, and into the study, "Lynette said ya liked books, since we don't have a spare bedroom, we figured we'd set ya up in here."

Temperance nodded, sitting on the edge of the pull out couch. She ran her hand over the itchy green blanket that was tossed over it. She wanted to be alone.

"Well, you're just Chatty Cathy." Bonnie remarked, opening the window, "Well the little kids are Carlene, she's the blond, the little colored boy is Charles and the babies are Vanessa and Daniel." Bonnie pointed to the children who were running around the front yard.

Temperance didn't care, she wouldn't be here long enough to become attatched, she couldn't let that happen.

"Well I'll let you get settled." Bonnie sat the bag on the floor, leaving the room.

Temperance breathed a sigh of relief, she grabbed her bag, dumping it's contents on her mattress. She rifled through her belongings till she found it, the picture of the four of them. Russ, her father, her mother, and herself, playing at the park. An elderly woman had taken it for them, it was the one picture she had of them, the rest were in storage somewhere.

She kicked the rest of her belongings off the bed, they landed in a pile on the floor, she stretched her long body out on the bed. She pounded her fists against the mattress, she was so angry, so hurt. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what she had done, what had made her entire family not want her. She missed them, she missed the way Russ made her feel normal, the way her mother's hugs made her feel complete and the way her father had encouraged her. She'd never have that again.

Temperance laid on her bed till the sun was setting and Bonnie called them all in for dinner. Michael was home from work, he sat at the head of the table in a work shirt and jeans, oil stains everywhere. The little kids took their seats and Temperance found herself sandwiched between Daniel and Bonnie.

"Ya'all this is Temperance Brennan. Temperance, this is Daniel, Carlene, that's Vanessa and Charles." Bonnie introduced them.

"I'm Michael." Michael extended his hand and Temperance bit her lip, before she extended hers and shook it.

"Temperance don't say much." Bonnie explained.

Temperance stared at her plate, mash potatoes, hamburger and green beans, she felt nauseous.

"How old are ya?" Michael asked as he dug into his food.

"Fifteen." Temperance whispered.

"What?" Michael asked, placing a hand near his ear.

"Fifteen." She whispered again.

"Fifteen. You could work down at the gas station. I'm sure Mr. Reynolds could get ya a job." Michael said.

"Don't worry about that Temperance, you get used to things first." Bonnie reassured her.

Temperance nodded and stared at her food, she moved the mash potatoes around her plate, never bringing her fork to her mouth.

"You one of them anorexics?" Michael asked, Temperance raised her head, eyes wide in shock.

"Michael!" Bonnie exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

"I'm just askin' Bonnie, the girl hasn't had a bite all night."

"Maybe she's just nervous!" Bonnie shot back.

"Excuse me." Temperance whispered, standing up, she rushed out of the room, out of the house. She ran, sprinting to the far corner of the yard, where she heaved up the little bit she had, had for breakfast that morning at Denny's. She fell to her knees, pushing her back up against the fence post, she whispered, "I'm invisible, I'm invisible, I'm invisible."

"You ain't invisible." Carlene spoke, the little girl stood before Temperance, she was filthy from playing outside all day.

"Could you leave me alone please?" Temperance asked.

"Fine. Daddy said to get your butt inside though. It's night time and there are coyotes in that woods of there." Carlene pointed.

"I don't care." Temperance said with a shaky voice, for all she cared, the coyotes could come and eat her.

"Who'd you lose?" Carlene asked.

"What?"

"I lost my Grammy" The seven year old said, "My Grammy raised me, cause my mamma was crazy. My Grammy died and they sent me here."

"My parents disappeared. My brother left me." Temperance whispered, unsure of why she trusted the little girl.

"I'm sorry." Carlene said, the air was still, the sky was dark, the only light was the glow of lightening bugs.

"I'm sorry you lost your Grandmother." Temperance replied, barely able to make out the little girl in the dark.

"It ain't so bad, ya know? They're nice people." Carlene told her.

"I'm sure they are." Temperance swallowed hard.

"Come inside?" Carlene asked, "I don't like them coyotes. Please Miss Tempe, come inside."

"Alright, Carlene, I'll come inside." Temperance said and stood up, Carlene took her hand and lead her inside the house.

Temperance lay in her bed that night, the green blanket making her itch, the howl of the coyote making her shiver. Tomorrow she'd start life at another new school, another day where she'd hardly say a word, another day where she'd be labeled a freak. Tomorrow was another day for Scarlett, but it didn't sound too good to Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what'd you think? Honest. this is just chapter 1. Longer stuff to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pretender**

**Summary: The secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready? -The Foo Fighters**

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for the reviews. Uhm, I won't be including any other of the main cast as teenagers. Sorry. There is always a possibility of writing up the college years and Brennan meeting Angela, but at the moment, no. **

**Dedication: Rachel/Carol/Thing 1. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Yada. Yada. Yada. **

Temperance Brennan sat in her fourth period class, Geometry. The first day at a new school was always the worst -everyone stared at her like she was a creature at the zoo. She did what she always did, kept her head down and her talking to a bare minimum. She looked at the work sheet before her, it was complete. At her old school, Temperance had been several chapters ahead. She stared out the window, humming quietly. Everyone around her was talking or seeing who could make the best paper airplanes. A few girls in the back were snapping their gum and coating their lips with Lip Smackers.

"Hot Blooded."

Temperance jumped, turning in her seat. A boy with dark brown hair sat in the seat beside her, he had the darkest green eyes Temperance had ever seen, "Pardon me?"

"Hot Blooded... by Foreigner. That's what you were humming, right?" He asked.

"Uh.. yeah.. probably." Temperance nodded.

"Good band." He smiled, "I'm Bobby."

"Temperance... Tempe." She chewed on the inside of her lip.

"I know.. small town." Bobby explained, "Temperance Brennan, fifteen years old. Sophomore. Transferred to No Where, Indiana from Chicago, Illinois. Staying with the Johnson's out on the edge of town."

"That's me." Temperance said, the bell rang and she shoved her books into her bag. Standing up, her heart raced as she forced her way through the crowd.

"Hey." Bobby ran to catch up with her.

"What?" Temperance asked, he knew too much -acted too nice.

"I'm not gonna bite. Why don't you tell me where your next class is?" Bobby offered, swinging his canvas sack over his shoulder. His jacket opened slightly and Brennan saw his Bob Marley shirt -Russ would've liked him and that's the only vote of confidence Temperance needed.

"Uh," She glanced at her schedule, "Earth Science, Room two-oh-two with Mr. McDaniels."

"Sweet. That's my class too." Bobby's hand found the small of her back and he lead her through the halls. Temperance wasn't a fan of the touching, but she ignored it because without Bobby she'd be lost.

"Mr. McDaniels!" Bobby called when they entered the room.

"Bobby, how's my worst student?" Mr. McDaniels teased and Temperance smiled a bit, he seemed nice.

"Funny." Bobby rolled his eyes, "This is Temperance Brennan. She's new."

"Hi Temperance." Mr. McDaniels said.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Follow me." He urged them both, they followed him to the back room, grabbing a book for Temperance, "Here ya go. Write your name in the front cover."

"Right." Temperance nodded.

"We're on the meteorology unit. I hear you're good at science." Mr. McDaniels said, grabbing a box of supplies, "Bobby go put this on my desk please." Bobby took the box and left the room.

"I like science. Biology. Bones." She explained.

"Give earth science a try, you might like it."

"I respect it." Temperance explained, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good attitude. Well let's see if we can find you a seat." Mr. McDaniels said, leading her out of the room. The classroom was filling up and Mr. McDaniels grabbed his seating chart, "There is an empty seat next to Bobby. Go ahead."

Temperance walked over to the open seat, sliding into it. She pulled out her notebook and her pen, signing her name into the back cover.

"Tempe, you're gonna like this class. McDaniels always gives the best lessons." Bobby said as the bell rang, "Last week he jumped up on a desk."

Temperance's eyes widened as Mr. McDaniels walked to the front of the room to call roll. She glanced over the pages in her text book, "Who wants to learn about weather?" Mr. McDaniels asked, the class groaned. "Oh come on, we had fun with rocks didn't we?"

"Yeah..." The class muttered together.

"Then trust me, we can have fun with this too." Mr. McDaniels said, grabbing a piece of chalk, he wrote on the board, 'Clouds', "Who can name me the four basic types of clouds?"

Temperance raised her hand and Mr. McDaniels nodded, "Cumulus, Stratus, Nimbus and Cirrus."

"Very good." Mr. McDaniels tossed a piece of candy at her.

She smiled, glancing at Bobby. He grinned back as she tore off the rapper and slipped the peppermint between her teeth.

Bobby didn't lie. Mr. McDaniels was one of the most hands on teachers Temperance had ever had. He hadn't jumped on a desk, but he had accidentally flooded the sink by the end of the period. When the bell rang, signaling that fifth period was over, Temperance felt the nervousness return to the pit of her stomach. She went to her locker, kicking it into submission.

"You got the worst locker in the whole school." Bobby said, coming up behind her.

"Thanks, I had no idea." Temperance said, rolling her eyes, she kicked it again.

"I had it last year." Bobby explained, "Move and I'll show you a trick."

Temperance sighed, admitting defeat she moved to the side. Bobby swooped in, lifting up in the hand he tapped the top with his hand and the bottom with the side of his foot and the locker sprung open. "Thanks."

"No problem." Bobby grinned as Temperance grabbed the books she needed for that night.

"Do you want something?" Temperance asked, glancing at him.

"Is Mr. Johnson picking you up or do you have to walk?"

"I have to walk." Temperance explained, she turned and began to walk for the exit of the school. Bobby followed her down the sidewalk, to the main street.

"You're going the wrong way." Bobby finally spoke.

"What?" Temperance turned around, her auburn hair colliding with his face.

"You're going the wrong way." Bobby told her again, "The Johnson house is that way."

"Oh." Temperance blushed.

"Stick with me City Girl and I'll get you home." Bobby said.

"Don't you have to go home?" Temperance asked.

"Nah." He shrugged, "My Mom works. My Dad split years ago. Not like anyone will know if I don't show up right of way."

"Oh." Temperance nodded, kicking a stone as they walked towards the town.

"So.. what's Chicago like?" Bobby asked and Temperance didn't know why, but she found herself trusting him.

"Big." She whispered, "Huge."

"Well, duh." Bobby said and Temperance giggled.

"It's so big, that if you sit in the park, I swear you can watch the entire world pass you by." Temperance said, her arms were wrapped around her chest, keeping her defenses up.

"That's what you liked about it, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"A city so big, you could lose yourself. Never let anyone in." Temperance shook her head, "No, really now?"

"Don't think I'm so predictable." She dug into her pocket, pulling out her hair tie. She finger combed her hair, pulling it up into a messy bun.

"You.. predictable.. never." Bobby chuckled as they turned onto the main street, it lead through the center of town.

"So you like Bob Marley?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah.. I guess I do." Bobby pulled at his shirt, "How about you?"

"He's alright. My brother was a fan.. is a fan.. I'm not really sure what Russ listens to any more." Temperance felt a pang of sadness.

"Is your brother in foster care too?" Bobby asked.

"Nah.. he's nineteen.. living with friends somewhere last I heard." Temperance stared at her shoes.

"Hey," He paused, grabbing her elbow, she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't." Temperance blinked her eyes, shaking her head.

"How about I make it up to you?" He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and dug out a dollar, "There is a pop machine at the Greyhound Station." He pointed at the white building.

"Cool." Temperance smiled. They approached the building, Bobby bought himself a Mountain Dew and handed the change to Temperance. She placed the two quarters in the slot, pushing the button for Pepsi.

"You're a Pepsi girl?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Temperance shrugged, popping the can open.

"That's so cool." Bobby sipped his drink, he ran a free hand through his unruly hair.

"You make me sound like a walking enigma." Temperance chuckled softly, they walked in step with one another, crossing the street and Temperance glanced at the Court House, most of the kids from school seemed to be lounging around on the grass.

"You are Miss Temperance. You most definitely are an enigma." Bobby smiled and then followed her gaze, "Oh.. that's just where everyone hangs out."

"Oh." Temperance nodded, soaking it all in.

"Cops don't care. They can keep an eye on everybody then. Sometimes someone brings a boom box or something. Hey, what kind of music you like?" Bobby's thumbs hooked around his belt loops as he looked at her.

"Foreigner.. Kurt Cobain.."

"Ah, you're a Nirvana fan?"

"Yeah. Russ.. my brother.. he took me to see them last year... before, well just before." Temperance's hands sunk into her jeans pockets.

"Hey, do you think you could hang out with me tomorrow?" Bobby asked as they approached the Johnson house.

"I don't know... I'd have to ask." Temperance explained.

"Ask Mrs. Johnson. She knows my mom."

"Okay."

"We could go grab a bite at the Pizza King and study." Bobby said, sweetening the deal, "They had Pepsi."

"Sounds cool." She smiled, "Thanks for walking me."

"Any day City Girl." Bobby winked at her.

"Good-bye Bobby." Temperance smiled, opening the gate, she paused, "Hey!" She called out to his retreating form.

"What is it?"

"What's your last name?" Temperance asked.

"Jacobs!" He hollered back.

"Good-bye Bobby Jacobs."

"Catchya later City Girl."

**A/N: ugh. I hate how short this is, but I don't really want to add anything to it. Anyways, I have to go to bed super soon. Cause I am going to Indianapolis in the morning. YAY ME. LOL. College Visits.. ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pretender**

**Summary: The secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready? -The Foo Fighters**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry you guys, techincal difficulties to say the least. Anyways. I hung out with a friend who reminds me of Brennan today and so I had to update this. BTW, have you guys heard Headstrong by Trapt? Hecka reminds me of Brennan :]**

**Dedication: To anyone who is still reading this. I love you. honest. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just a girl from East Jesus Nowhere who borrows peoples things without asking. **

Temperance Brennan chewed on the end of her pen, her foot tapping out a strange rhythm on the carpeted floor. Her eyes flew over the page of her Geography book, she scribbled random notes into her notebook, running a hand through her auburn hair.

"Hey City Girl, you know school let out an hour ago." Bobby Jacobs loomed over her, casting a shadow across her work.

"I was just studying.. for that test in Geography." Temperance explained, slipping her notebook, pen and book into her bag.

"Oh please." Bobby rolled his eyes, "You know that stuff in your sleep."

"I do not." Temperance glared at him, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Can I walk ya home?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Temperance said and his face fell, "I mean.. my case worker is picking me up."

"Oh?" Bobby replied and looked at her quizically.

"I've been here three weeks... evaluation time." She tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her sleeves down over her hands.

"Oh? How do you think it's going?" Bobby asked, walking her towards the front doors of the school.

"Good." Temperance reassured him, "I like it here. And that doesn't happen, at all."

"Well, I hope the Johnson's feel the same way." Bobby said and held the door open for her.

"Me too." Temperance said and spotted Lynette's car, "That's my ride." She looked down at her shoes, kicking a stone.

"It's gonna be fine." Bobby hugged her, "I'll see you later, City Girl."

"Later Bobby." Temperance smiled up at him, sliding out of his embrace and walking over to the car. She opened the door to the car and slid in, silently she buckled her seatbelt and placing her bag between her feet.

"Good Afternoon." Lynette smiled at her, "How was your day at school?"

"Fine." Temperance said, keeping her answers short.

"Who was that?"

"Bobby." She replied, drumming her fingers against her knee.

"Is he your friend?" Lynette asked, turning down the main drag of Northville.

"I guess." Temperance said, her voice so soft, it was barely above a whisper.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Lynette grinned, "How do you feel about Pizza King?"

"Whatever." Temperance told her.

"Can you speak full sentences?" Lynette asked and Temperance shrugged. Lynette let it drop and the radio playing softly in the background filled the silence. It took four whole minutes for them to get to Pizza King and Temperance knew this because her eyes had never left the clock. Lynette parked in the small gravel parking lot and Temperance followed her inside.

"Bobby took me here." Temperance said, she knew she had to talk if she wanted to stay.

"Really?" Lynette raised an eyebrow, sliding into a booth.

"Yeah." Temperance nodded.

"What can I get ya?" The Waitress came over.

"I'll have an Iced Tea." Lynette told her.

"Pepsi." Temperance said, not looking her in the eyes.

"And a medium cheese pizza." Lynette told her.

Temperance tucked one leg under her, playing with the frayed edges of a hole in her left pant leg. She looked around the establishment, it was covered in pictures of local and professional sport teams. There was a basketball hoop in the corner and a TV in another, playing the local basketball game. Temperance tapped her nails on her water glass, tracing the lines of condensation.

"How are you liking the Johnson's?" Lynette asked, uncapping her pen and opening Temperance's file.

"Fine. They're nice." Temperance shrugged.

"Do you get along with them?"

"Yeah." Temperance nodded her head, "I like the kids too. Carlene's really sweet."

"That's good. I'm glad." Lynette smiled at her.

"Yeah and school's good. I'm getting all A's."

"Well, I'd expect nothing less. In fact, I have a letter from your principal, they'd like you to take the SAT... they might want to push you ahead a grade." Lynette told her.

"Why?" She asked, tapping her foot to the beat of the ceiling fan turning.

"Because, Temperance Brennan, you're intelligent." Lynette chuckled.

"I know that. I have far superior academic skills than my peers." Temperance said, she knew she was far ahead of her peers and she had been since she was a little girl.

"So I can sign you up for the test?"

"Sure." She shrugged as the pizza came.

Lynette grabbed a piece and gestured for Temperance to do the same, "So tell me about Bobby."

"What is there to tell?" Temperance shrugged.

"How'd you meet?" Lynette asked, she was glad Temperance had found a friend. Temperance Brennan had been her toughest placement to date and she wanted to cheer over every little social step Temperance took.

"In math." Temperance poked at her slice with her fork, "I was humming Hot Blooded and didn't know it. He told me and walked me to my next class."

"That's the start of a great love story."

"He's a friend." Temperance protested.

"Anyways, back on topic. The Johnson's would like to keep the current situation, is that okay with you?" Lynette asked, scribbling notes into the file.

"Yeah. They're better than the last ones." Temperance shuddered involuntarily, Lynette was the only person who knew about her last home and how she had been locked in a car trunk for two days for breaking a dish.

--

Temperance Brennan sat on the pullout couch, re-reading Anna Karenina. Her nose was so far into the book and her mind caught up in it, that when a knock came from her window, she almost screamed. She looked up, Bobby stood outside, grinning. She rolled her eyes, getting up and walking over to the window, she lifted it, "What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you. What does it look like?" He grinned, standing before her in ripped up jeans and a Dead Kenendy shirt.

"What?" Temperance furrowed her brows, pulling at her tanktop and pajama pants, feeling self concious.

"Come with me." Bobby urged.

"I can't." She protested.

"Oh you can too." Bobby rolled his eyes, "C'mon, you know you want to."

"So what if I do? If they find my bed empty, they'll kick me out." Temperance told him.

"Come on. Take a chance with me." He extended his hands to her.

"Oh fine." She rolled her eyes and Bobby helped her climb out the window.

"C'mon. I borrowed my mom's car, it's parked down the road." Bobby took her hand, leading the way through the dark.

"Borrowed?" She asked, skeptically.

"Borrowed, took keys from sleeping mother's purse without permission, they're pretty much the same thing." He shrugged.

"Bobby!" Temperance exclaimed, wacking his shoulder.

"Oh come on. Dream big and ride with me." Bobby told her, walking down the gravel road and to the car that was parked at the corner.

"If I get in trouble, I'm pointing all fingers at you." Temperance told him, climbing into the passenger seat.

"I would expect nothing else." Bobby slid in the driver's seat, turning the car on. Immediately, Johnny Cash began to play.

"Country?" Temperance raised an eyebrow.

"No, Johnny Cash. He's like a genre unto himself." Bobby said and headed towards the lake.

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked, the night air was warm and she opened her window.

"Ever hear, Night Swimming by R.E.M.?" Bobby asked.

"No." Temperance protested, "We're not going swimming!"

"Yeah we are." Bobby laughed. He pulled into the grass beside the lake and turned off the engine.

"You're crazy!" Temperance exclaimed as he climbed out, pulling his shirt over his head and toeing off his shoes.

"Take a leap City Girl, swim with me." Bobby told her.

"No." Temperance crossed her arms.

"Fine." Bobby undid his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He stood in the moonlight in just his boxers, running to the end of the dock, he jumped off.

"I hate you." Temperance muttered, pulling off her tanktop and pajama pants, she ran off the end of the dock in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"See. Doesn't it feel good to live." Bobby asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"It feels cold!" Temperance exclaimed.

"You just need to adjust." He chuckled, floating on his back.

Temperance grinned evily, ducking under the water, she grabbed Bobby's legs and pulled him under. When they came up, she laughed.

"I'll be, you're laughing!" Bobby chuckled, splashing her.

"Hey!" Temperance exclaimed, splashing him back.

"You're in for it!" Bobby grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up and tossing her into the water.

--

When their skin was as wrinkled as a prune, they climbed out of the water. Bobby grabbed them a couple of towels from the trunk of the car. Drying off as best as they could, they climbed back into their clothes, sitting on the hood of the car and looking at the stars.

"Admit it, you had fun." Bobby chuckled.

"Okay, so I did." Temperance smiled.

"I'm glad." Bobby brushed the hair from her face, "Temperance?"

"Yeah?" She looked into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Bobby asked softly.

Temperance chewed on her lip momentarily, nodding. Bobby leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers, as light as a butterfly. He pulled away and Temperance leaned forward, capturing his lower lip between hers, his hands linked with hers as they kissed.

**A/N: Awww so they kissed.. what now? LOL! Uhm, sorry it's short and if there are any errors.. I'm sorry. I don't have word on this comp. yet. My apologies. Hope you liked. And don't worry, she'll end up with Booth... eventually.. this is just High School :] And guys, never watch the movie Waiting, I watched it with my friend today... it was hilarious... but SO gross! and Pepsi with extra vanilla shots.... yumtastic!**


End file.
